


i wouldn't fall for someone i thought couldn't misbehave

by CrispyDen



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Everyone in Kaneda's gang is too gay to function, Fluff, M/M, Strong Language, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyDen/pseuds/CrispyDen
Summary: Even before the government took me after the accident, I managed to get a hold of my abilities. Before that, there was Kaneda. During it, Kaneda. And after it-“Kaneda."It's always been him. Feelings kept bottled inside for the past three years finally come forth.





	i wouldn't fall for someone i thought couldn't misbehave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transishimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transishimaru/gifts).



Pressing a few buttons on Kaneda’s bike to check it out further, I was still floored by how cool it was. Footsteps echoed from the alley, it was Kaisuke and Yamagata.

 

“Fuck, don’t pinch my face!” I shouted as Yamagata pulled my cheek before getting on his own bike. “You better get off before Kaneda comes around,” he said as he reclined on his seat with a cigarette in his teeth. Kaisuke rolled his eyes with a grin, starting up his bike. Yamagata pissed me off so much but I had to put up with him for at least Kai’s sake. Kaneda didn’t come around for another hour, telling the rest of the gang to head to Route 5 to wait for him. He crossed his arms as he looked to me on his bike. That gaze he had made my chest heavy with guilt. He’s told me to keep off his motorcycle but I’m not gonna listen. 

 

“Tetsuo, scoot back,” he waved his hand for me to move. What? Scoot back? Usually it’s “get off” why now is it “move back?” Kaneda put his tarp over my bike this time then put a hand on my chest. “C’mon man, move!” He pushed the air out of my lungs when he moved be back on the seat. He threw his leg over to mount the red bike, sitting down. No way. This is not possible. Riding bitch to Kandea? Without giving me a warning, he took off. My stomach lurched at the speed for a moment, my fingers knocking hard on a part of the motorcycle when I put my arms around his torso. 

“You didn’t even let me say something!” I shouted over the sound of the engine. Kaneda was so skilled with his motorcycle as he weaved in and out of cars. 

Route 5 wasn’t this way. This was the backway to Downtown. “What are you doing?!”  Kaneda didn’t answer me at all. You’re not deaf, bastard! The only person I’ve ever sat behind was Kai and that was because we were late for school. 

Industry was on the wind especially strong that day as they barreled through traffic towards the center of Neo Tokyo. 

 

“Kaneda! Ka-ne-da!” 

 

No answer again. What the fuck do I have to do to get him to answer me? His elbow dug into me when he pulled a sharp right, a parked car on the side of the rode had moved in our path. 

“Tetsuo, you’re doing it again!” he finally called to me as he regained control of the skidding tired. 

 

Burning. My eyes burned and my head pulsed. I couldn’t afford to let go of Kaneda. Pressing my head against his back to try and get some pressure onto my temples. 

“We need to stop,” I patted on his shoulder blade quickly. My head was splitting open. Kaneda skid to slow down then edged into an alleyway. He got off the bike and I spilled off after him straight onto the ground. Kaneda pushed me up against the wall of the alley, making my head spark. A nearby street lamp exploded despite not being turned on in the light of day. His hands dug through my pockets, inside and out.

_Grab him._ **No!** _Grab him!_

“No!” 

Rattling.  _ Pop _ . “Hang in there, buddy,” Kaneda’s voice broke through the ringing and endless voices. My teeth met his fingers. His gloves tasted horrible. No, you can’t open my mouth! I don’t want to!  **I do.**

Complying finally to what Kaneda was trying to help me with, I swallowed the pills dry. My friend sat with me, an arm around my shoulders.  _ Pat pat _ . “Just take a minute, Tetsuo. I’ve got ya.”

He’s always there when I need him. Or don’t need him. Regardless, Kaneda has always been there for me. Why was my stomach feeling so squirmy when he does this? When he comforts me after a migraine I don’t understand why I want to -  _ Kiss him. _

Kaneda told the gang to go to Route 5 but it looked like he had no intention of meeting up with them. So, he just told them to go somewhere else so that he could **No. There is no fucking way.** _He wants to spend time alone with you._ **But why? I don’t get it**. **We’re just friends**. _You don’t act like friends._ **But we are!**

 

“Tetsuo? You alright? How does your head feel?” 

 

_ I like you, Kaneda. I-  _

 

“feel fine. My medicine kicked in a while ago.”  _ You just enjoy his embrace. The only person who had ever held you. The only person you ever lo- _

 

**Shut up.** I moved away a bit before trying to stand. Throbbing pain struck behind my eyes but quickly faded. He stood as well and let me lean on him. Wind swept his hair to the side, the setting sun made his eyes brighter. I wanted to hold onto him. Never let go. 

“Let’s get going. We haven’t even got to the fun yet,” Kaneda smiled at me before getting onto his bike again. What the hell did he have planned? I moved behind him, put my arms around him and buried my face into his back. He shifted a bit and took off down the street. My hands didn’t hold on like I was last time. 

**They’re overlapped. My hands. He’ll think I’m weird.** **My hands are on his chest.** Kaneda is stronger that I am. Just feeling his chest, I could tell. How come I never noticed it before? _You weren’t looking for it before, Tetsuo._ He stopped again at a shop that we’ve never been to as a unit. But it seemed that Kaneda was a regular customer as he was greeted by the owner with a smile. Nobody smiles at us. We were never welcomed anywhere! This was

“An ice cream parlor? How the hell did you manage to find this place?” I asked my friend as we sat down at the bar. Sitting down to ice cream in almost the same layout as Harukiya but with literal children with their parents. Much brighter, too. And Kaneda was known by name, and in a kind way no less! Unreal. 

 

“You told the gang to go to Route 5 to meet them there then-”

 

“-I brought you were for some vanilla bean, what’s so wrong with that?” Kaneda spoke cooly. “You’ve been through a lot, Tetsuo,” he motioned to my head then took off his gloves. “And you can pay me back when you take me on another date!” Not even his smile could distract me from his words.

_ I told you!  _ **Date? Did he just say this was a date? No. Bullshit.** _ Moron, he likes you, too!!  _ **You’re wrong just**

“shut up.”

 

“What?” Kaneda gave me a side glance from the soda he just picked up. “You don’t wanna go on another date?” 

 

“You didn’t tell me this was a date in the first place, Kaneda!” I yelled a bit and the others in the parlor gave me a strange look. “I don’t mind it. Just wished you would have told me.”  **Typical.** Kaneda gave a soft laugh then picked up his spoon, “You know I don’t say, I do. So, let’s do and quit saying.” Then he scooped a large amount of ice cream into his mouth, giving himself brain freeze.  _ What a moron. _

**Fuck, he’s perfect.**

**__**

Dates. What do people do on dates? I had to do something for him. I really wanted to do something special. Ice cream was such a weird thing for Kaneda to just sit done and act like we haven’t had the worst lives ever. Even before the government took me after the accident, I managed to get a hold of my abilities. Before that, there was Kaneda. During it, Kaneda. And after it

“Kaneda,” I let out a sigh as I stared at the ceiling of my room. Three years later and he’s still there for me. Kai and Yamagata were there too but, not as long as Kaneda. 

_ Kaneda. _

**Kaneda.**

**Shotaro.**

“Shotaro,” it was was weird to say his first name. I’d never called him by his first name, ever. He’d call everyone by their first name so why couldn’t I? I’ll do that next time when the time is right. I know what I can do. And he’s gonna give me a kiss for it!

______

One of the strangest feelings I have ever had that wasn’t cause by the government (probably) was having Kaneda on the back of  _ my _ bike. It was new to me but I know that Kai has done this more than once when Kaneda didn’t have his wheels. 

It was before the sun was up and we were gunning towards the outskirts of the city. Hands. His hands were low on my torso, on my stomach. Up up up we rode, scaling upwards on a road that was across a branched off bridge to huge chunk of land in the water space between Neo Tokyo and the mainland. I had to hurry up! Coming to a stop right near the edge of the cliff, I had Kaneda get off. We were just in time for the show. Kaneda and I sat down on a cluster of rocks as the sun began to rise, silhouetting Neo Tokyo in a growing warmth. I wanted to watch the sun but, Kaneda had my attention more than anything in the world. He’s never been speechless, let alone slack-jawed. 

The skyscrapers and towers, buildings and everything was visible from where we sat in the light of the awakened sunlight. My hand rested over his as I moved a bit closer, “Was being up all night worth it?”  **He’ll call me stupid.** _ He loves it, Tetsuo!” _

“I’ve never seen anything so pretty, Tetsuo,” Kaneda finally spoke. His hand didn’t move as we continued to watch.

 

_ Show him, Tetsuo. _

**Show him.**

 

I stood from where we sat then closed my eyes, inhaling slow. Chill ran through my legs, up my back and into my hands. Raising my arms up, two large orbs of water rose from the lake below. They reflected the orange-yellow rays in many various prismatic colors. Mist and light was all that was need to make

“A rainbow,” Kaneda muttered in awe. 

With a grin on his face, I split the orbs into smaller ones. I made them dance, I made them sing.  **My orchestra. My chimes.** _ Let them ring!  _

Everything came splashing apart when Kaneda tackled me to the grass. It was all so fast but his hands grabbed my cheeks and his lips eagerly smushed against my own. Kaneda pulled me closer in haste, his hands grabbing at my shoulders. The kiss was not anything gentle, it was a full on lip-lock. When the shock faded, I moved my arms around him to return the gesture. I felt..  _ Loved _ .  **Loved. Yes, it was love.** Kaneda pulled back slightly, his hand smoothed my hair from my forehead, “Tetsuo.”

 

A heated feeling swelled in my chest and tears burned my eyes, “Shotaro.” Kaneda paused at my bold move then smirked at me, “Shima!”

 

**Oh don’t you dare,**

“Kaneda!” I laughed through the tears as we began to grapple. This was so much fun. I felt happy…  _ You love him, Tetsuo.  _ **I love you Kaneda. I love you, I-**

 

“I love you, Shotaro.”

“I love you too, Tetsuo.”

 


End file.
